


Three Words

by TheRainbowFox



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Femslash February, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Past, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: The past is complicated. The present is explosive. The future? Full of unspoken promises. Catra has three words for Adora, all from the heart. But can time change them?





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> A more substantial contribution to the SPOP and Catradora fandom  
> I like that Catra has so many unspoken and unresolved things in her  
> This is me building on them, and in this chapter, how I think she might be in the past
> 
> Heads up that this will be a ride from start to finish

Three Words

 

Past – I Hate You

 

_‘Catra won’t show up for training, Adora, you know it. She’s missed two in a row now.’_

 

Weekly training sessions happened like clockwork. Always at 8am sharp, no exceptions. Although what defined a ‘week’ was; every seven days past the first day of the year. Days were not named, only numbers. Training session 5 was on day 35. Each cadet was to be on their designated mark, or they would be disciplined. The punishments were tailored to the individual, but were often switched up as so to not lose their effectiveness.

 Adora has been awake since morning bell at 6am. She had jumped into her clean uniform, eaten the same breakfast as every day, and was doing some pre-training workout in one of the many designated zones. Other cadets thought she was mad, that she was just wasting her energy, although Shadow Weaver had instilled the practice in her from the moment she could walk. Training helped to focus her mind, stop her thoughts from running away. And yet they always came back to the same thing.

 

_‘Why do I keep covering for her? She’s my friend, but…URH!’_

 

Blow after blow struck against the green leather punch bag, the rattle of the chain timing against the sound of heavy breathing. The more she thought, the harder Adora swung. Chances were she had some pent up rage issues, and rage was counterproductive to training. Her only source of frustration was Catra. It always was. There were times when she absolutely loathed the strange cat-girl, and yet it was impossible to hate her. To not want to be around her. To ruin their friendship.

 Adora liked Catra. She was funny. Sassy. A bad influence, sometimes, sure. But she stuck up for her. And Adora did the same back. Whenever any of the other cadets picked on Catra, she would be there to tell them to back off. Whenever Shadow Weaver punished her, Adora would be there to hold her and dry her tears. They would play together. They shared floor-space. They ate together. On more than one occasion, the two had shared a shower cubicle.

 And yet, Catra would always do things that got her in trouble. Or slacked off. Or skipped classes. And Adora had no idea why. It was infuriating.

 

“ARGH!”

 

With a final blow, causing her knuckles to pop, Adora heaved a sigh. Her hands were sore, her arms were on fire, but at least she felt better. Eyes quickly glanced across towards a far wall, making a note of the time. The walk to the training halls was short, which left just enough time spare to stop off for a drink. No good being dehydrated during the main session. She had to be in perfect shape to get through, all points leading up to the yearly selection for Force Captain.

 With a quick once-over of the room, Adora headed towards the exit. In five more sessions, she would know where she stood. As she walked down the dark corridors, her mind wandered back towards her friends.

 

_‘Catra…please turn up this time…You’ll only get hurt again if you don’t.’_

* * *

 

_‘Adora thinks she’s so special, just because she aces these tests…well she’s not…’_

 

Blue and yellow eyes stared out into the distance, watching the clouds roll over the distant Whispering Woods. One day, she would go there, leave the wretched Fright Zone behind. Catra growled under her breath, tail thrashing against a metal railing as claws dug into her palms. She was more than capable of being Force Captain. The tests and training and stupid lessons were just slowing her down.

 After breakfast, Catra had snuck away from Adora. As she always did. And hid on the rooftops. She would leap and climb from building to building until she reached the highest point. Sometimes she would sit in silence and ponder. Others, she would scream and yell and cry in frustration. No matter what she did, it was always wrong. None of the other cadets liked her. Shadow Weaver berated her and shouted at her on a daily basis. Her punishments were tantamount to torture.

 

 Catra saw it all, felt it all, alone.

 And yet, Adora remained.

 

 Catra liked the blonde. She had grown up with her. A sister and a friend. They slept in the same space, because Catra had nightmares and Adora would comfort her. They would eat together. When the other cadets spiked her food or threw it away, Adora would share hers or even go hungry. She would stand up for Catra, no matter what.

 But Catra also hated Adora. She was the favourite of all the cadets, everybody liked her. She was good in class. Excelled in training. The personal daughter of Shadow Weaver. Never a cross word. Never punished. Always praised. She knew nothing of what it was like to be alone, unwanted, unloved. Adora would never understand why she wanted to leave the Fright Zone.

 

_‘I’ll show Adora…I’ll show everyone…I am **MORE** capable than stupid little Adora…’_

 

Eyes narrowed as another growl passed through pursed lips, fangs daring to be bared in anger. But she was better than that. Retracting her claws, Catra took one final look across the horizon before descending from her platform. One thought continued to play over and over in her mind; she was going to prove everyone wrong. Sliding to a stop, Catra made her way through the sliding doors and through winding corridors.

 She could hear the other cadets moving already. Talking and laughing and joking and having fun. It made her feel sick. Catra found herself focusing on the sounds of the Fright Zone itself. The walls hummed with electricity and air, small bubbles popping here and there. The floor was cold against her feet, but her claws tapped against it rhythmically.

 Catra made her way towards the training area, but detoured. While the others went right, she went left. She was not going to announce her presence or join in with the fray. She had her own ideas. Climbing up a pipe, she pulled at an air vent cover, dropping it onto the floor below. Silently, she slid inside, following it to the training room.

 Once the doors opened and the other cadets were inside, she would drop into the faux-trees. And watch. And wait. Oh, she would wait. Wait until the last few remained so she could have it out with Adora in person. Just like always. And this time, she would come out the victor.

* * *

 

“Lonnie.”

“Here sir!”

 

“Kyle.”

“H-here s-sir…”

 

“Rogelio.”

“Grr…”

 

“Adora.”

“Yes sir!”

 

“Catra.”

 

Silence.

 

“CATRA?!”

 

Adora felt four pairs of eyes locking onto her. The same as the week before. And the week before that. She swallowed hard as their training coach squared up to her. Adora was never normally easily intimidated, but a six and a half foot lizard build like a tank did make her uneasy.

 

“Squad leader Adora, where the HELL is Catra?”

 “Sir, I heard her training in zone Gamma, she will be here.”

 

Glaring down at her and clicking his tongue, Adora soon felt his focus shift back to the session at hand. As she walked away, she sighed.

 

_‘Another day of defending my useless friend…’_

 

The floor panels underneath all four cadets lit up, along with a screen appearing before them. Their coach cleared his throat before typing away on his wrist computer.

 

“So. You have a special assignment today. Curtesy of Shadow Weaver. You will be running a simulation of the front line. Your mission is to survive the wave of Princesses coming to take you down. HOWEVER. After a certain point, you will be pitted against each other. Last cadet standing, wins. Any questions?”

 

Kyle started to raise his hand and open his mouth, but was quickly silenced by looks from Lonnie and Rogelio. All four of them were handed the usual equipment; body targets, tracking devices, visual display visors and weapons. As the doors opened, the simulation sprang to life.

 A dusty wasteland stretched before them, filled with a menagerie of Horde tech and soldiers. The land was filled with shouts of commands and screams. The scanners picked up a dozen Princesses in the fray, lighting up the sky with dark red lasers and laughter.

 

“Let the session, begin! MOVE OUT!”

 

Steadying her nerve, Adora bolted through the doors and onto the battlefield. From an unknown spot above, Catra looked down and smiled.

* * *

The Princesses had long since gone. Kyle had lasted up until the Battle Royale, falling to Lonnie from a shot to the back. Rogelio had tried to take revenge for his fallen partner, but despite his immense strength and perseverance, Lonnie was too fast. She hit his chest target with her staff, smiling wickedly at him before turning her attention to Adora.

 

“Just you and me then, huh Adora? Guess your playmate isn’t gonna show up again.”

 “What? Catra is not…”

 

Unable to get out a significant retort, Adora rolled to the left as Lonnie lunged at her, staff cutting through the air loudly. It clattered against the ground, leaving her cursing as she spun around with enough time to catch the hit from her ‘captain’. Both staffs were beginning to bend from the sheer strength being put into them. As Lonnie grumbled under her breath and muttered curses, Adora leapt back, smiling. Whenever Catra skipped lessons, it was just the two of them. Duking it out. Seeing who could psyche who out first.

 Things always ended the same. Lonnie would succumb to her frantic rage, giving Adora the room to effortlessly take her out. She always got careless as time wore on, leaving her behind enough to fuel the anger for the next training session. And the cycle would continue.

 However, things ended surprisingly different.

 

“Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie.”

 

As the younger cadet went to lunge again, she paused, glancing around in all directions. Adora stayed in a defensive stance, smile widening at the sound of the familiar voice.

 

“Adora’s not a playmate.”

 

Dropping down from one of the steel rafters, Catra silently landed behind Lonnie and wrapped her tail around the staff she held. With quick precision, she pulled it away and kicked the other woman down onto the ground, staff held over her chest target.

 

“She’s much more than that.”

 

With a gentle tap, the target flashed red, Lonnie staring up in disbelief. As Catra began to laugh, she ripped her staff back and used it to help herself stand. It collapsed down in her hand, no words needing to be said as she stormed out of the simulation field. Adora let her stance fall, leaning against her own staff as she rested her free hand on her hip. As much as she wanted to dwell on those words, she knew that Catra was just being her usual feather-ruffling self.

 Surely she didn’t mean it?

 

“Nice to see you joining us for once, Catra. Shame you missed the party, you would have had fun.”

 

With a smirk on her lips, Catra sauntered over towards Adora, tail casually dragging across her arm and up to her cheek. Compared to her usual gestures, it was much more intimate. And Adora could feel herself blushing.

“Oh, I’m not late to the party. The party is just starting.”

 Finally coming around to her senses, Adora returned her staff to both hands and aimed to jab the end into Catra’s shoulder. The cat-girl dodged with ease, skipping back away from every hit. She still had the smug smile on her face, giggling to herself as Adora found her own frustration levels rising. Fighting Catra was never fair. She avoided hitting her and simply preferred to dance around, taunt her, make her stumble until she won.

 But Adora had been studying. In the rare moments where Catra would come to the fray, she would watch her moves. Gauge her reaction times. She was nothing if not predictable, and it was easy to lull her into a false sense of security. Frustration melted away into determination, and Adora made her plan. She was going to keep at her ‘normal’ routine; jabbing, swiping, lunging. Waiting for the right moment. Once or twice, her staff grazed against her friend’s arms or legs, but never enough to do anything to stop her from taunting her.

 “What’s the matter, Adora? You really need to stop going at me like everyone else. You know that won’t work on me.”

 As Adora thrust out her staff, Catra caught it with her tail, sliding down until she was face to face with her. With a flick of her tail, the staff was dragged from her hands and flung across the now-empty battlefield, leaving Adora without a weapon. However, that was never a problem for her.

 “You’re right, Catra. It won’t work.”

 She smiled back.

 “But I know what will.”

 Catra’s face fell into a frown, yelping as Adora began to throw punches her way instead. The first one caught the side of her ribs, but she soon fell back into rhythmic dodging and weaving around. Adora continued to smile, getting a spring in her step as she joined in their mock-violent dance. Quite sure that her friend had fallen back into her regular routine, she threw a sucker punch before sweeping her right leg underneath Catra’s feet.

 “What the-”

 Her voice rose up as Catra fell, coughing as her back crashed down onto the metal floor. Adora quickly placed her feet either side of her friend’s legs and locked them together, hand reaching out to wrap both wrists together. The cat-girl began to struggle, eyes darting between her bound hands and the smug face leering down over her. Adora used took her free hand and let it hover over the exposed target on her friend’s chest.

 “Catra.”

 Blue eyes locked with dual blue and yellow ones.

 “You’re getting as predictable as Lonnie.”

  Hand balled into a fist as she punched the target with the bare minimum force to get it to turn red. As it did so, the simulation in her visor faded, and Adora released her grip on Catra’s wrists. Stepping aside, she held out a hand towards her friend, but it was quickly swatted aside by clawed fingers. Catra hissed under her breath, scrambling free and shoving both hands into Adora’s shoulder. The force caused her to stumble backwards with a surprised squeak as she watched the cat-girl stomp away from the training room. And from her.

* * *

“What the heck was that all about?!”

 “What do you mean? Don’t get mad because I beat you, that was the whole point!”

 “Oh, no, that’s not why I’m mad.”

 

With a loud crash, clawed hands drove into the metal of the lockers, either side of Adora’s face. Catra scowled down at her, pinning her in place and leaving her unable to escape. She could feel her heart pounding, face flushing from the proximity. Being around her friend when she was mad was something she was used to, something she normally helped to resolve. But there was something different in the cat-girl’s eyes. A set of emotions she had not seen in a very long time.

 Catra hissed under her breath, tail thrashing behind her.

 

“Don’t you dare compare me to that…that…arrogant, irritating, life-ruining little shit Lonnie.”

 “Catra, I-”

 “No Adora. You’re going to listen. Listen to me say how much I _hate_ you. And you’re going to let me show you, too.”

 

Before another word could be uttered in protest, Adora found her mouth swiftly covered by Catra. Lips crashed together aggressively, teeth nipping on her lip and causing her mouth to open with a restrained groan. Sandpaper tongue danced into the mix, claiming every inch of her, canines dragging across her upon release. The cat-girl wasted no time in dipping into her neck, hand shifting to pin her wrists above her head and keep her in one spot. As Adora tried to struggle, tried to speak, she gasped as the same sharp canines claimed the soft flesh of her neck.

 

“Oh, gods, Catra.”

 

She could feel her pulse hammering away under the bite and pull of Catra. Tongue darted across the soon-to-be-bruised skin before teeth continued to leave marks across Adora. There was something too satisfying about claiming the stop student, Shadow Weaver’s favourite. Even if it incurred punishment later. Adora could feel her knees quaking underneath her, back arching away from the locker as Catra travelled down further.

 Shifting back with a click of her teeth, Catra stared back at Adora, smirking at her flushed face and half-lidded stare back.

 “I’m letting go, so I can get rid of your stupid jacket. Don’t you dare do anything else or I’ll slice it up.”

As a show, she extended the claw-like nails on her free hand, watching Adora nod. Satisfied, she let go and took a step back. Adora heaved a sigh, legs almost giving way as her arms dropped to her side. For a moment, she contemplated leaving, but her mind kept her rooted in place. This wasn’t the first time Catra had gone into lust from her anger, and Adora would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Taking a moment to wince from the sudden pain in her wrists, she dutifully let her jacket slide from her arms, flinging it onto a nearby bench.

 Catra squared up to her again, looking down at her wrists. She could see the small red notches from where her nails had dug in. her eyes softened.

 “I won’t hold you…just…don’t go getting involved or I’ll do it again.”

 Adora nodded, feeling her body being pushed back into the lockers, breath catching in her throat from the contact. She was still warm from the training session, shirt clinging to her torso. But the cool air felt nice against her exposed arms. Catra came in for another frantic kiss, one hand stroking through Adora’s messy hair as the other trailed up her side. Lips and teeth grazed her jawline, resting on the opposite side of her neck as Adora twisted her head to offer better access. Another strong bite locked around her pulse point, tongue flicking over her burning skin before being released to the sting of the air.

 

“Sometimes I forget why I hate you.”

 Sharp fingers fell from blonde hair as both hands came to rest on the lower hem of Adora’s white shirt, words muttered into the crook of her neck.

 

“And then I remember.”

 Lifting up, bringing her arms with her, the shirt was thrown aside with the jacket as Adora was left in just her sports bra and trousers.

 

“You’re always the favourite.”

 Lips moved to her collar bone, biting the thin skin there and eliciting a groan from Adora’s bruised lips.

 

“Always the winner.”

 Catra kissed and nipped her way from one side to the next, hands resting on Adora’s hips and keeping her from jutting out.

 

“Fucking perfect Adora.”

 Being unable to move was more torturous than being teased and cussed out. She knew Catra has the worst mouth of anyone, even after the discipline from Shadow Weaver. Her words were left hidden from everyone except for her. She only heard them when she was angry, or was going at her like she was unsure over whether to hurt her or love her.

 

“Pity nobody sees how I make you weak.”

 Another sharp bite. Another cry.

 

“How I’m the one on top.”

 One hand moved up her side, fingernails gliding over her skin and causing her to moan, before resting at the top of her bra. In one motion, Catra cut through the taut fabric, humming into Adora’s skin as the elastic snapped.

 

“I haven’t even done anything yet and you’re shaking. Oh Adora, you’re too easy.”

 Lifting her head up to take in the sight of her prey, Catra winked.

 

“And I’m just getting started.”

 

Lips soon came to envelope one of the presented nipples, causing Adora to bang her head against the locker as she threw her chest out from the contact. As Catra brought one hand up to her other breast, her own hands scrambling relentlessly against the metal behind her, she let out a high pitched gasp. Tongue rolled over her slowly, fingers and nail-less thumb mimicking the motions. Once teeth were brought into the mix, coupled with a sharp pinch, Adora had to bring a hand over her mouth to stop the scream. Her other hand came into Catra’s thick mane of hair, clenching tightly against her scalp as she continued to work away at her.

 Adora could feel her body burning, legs quivering and the space between them aching with a sudden rush of need. However, Catra was not done. With a final nibble and twist, she let go long enough to swap her tongue and hand over. She licked and sucked at Adora’s right breast before taking the nipple into her mouth as her fingers danced over the still-wet side. Fighting back another scream as teeth bit down, Adora moved her other hand into Catra’s hair.

 “Ca-atra…”

 Catra purred into her, into her chest, the vibrations only enhancing the sensation as groaned. Adora bucked her hips, insatiable heat burning between her legs, body tingling with need. She knew that the cat-girl would do nothing to help her, at least not for a good while longer. Not until she was a quivering, begging mess of a person. As if on cue, Catra let go of her breasts, dragging tooth and nail on the way. She let her hands rest on either side of Adora’s ribcage, secretly in awe at her tense muscles.

 

 “Not so fucking _strong_ now, are you Adora?”

 Nails extended on both hands, the tips digging into the taught skin of her prey.

 

“It’s kind of sad how easily I can wear you down.”

 Catra sharply dragged her nails down, causing Adora to let out a shrill scream.

 

“How easily I can break you.”

 Fingers rose up again, cutting on the way down. Red welts stood out against Adora’s pale, milky skin, stinging as the air hit them.

 

“But that just goes to show…”

 She positioned her nails over defined abs.

 

“How much better I am than you.”

 

As she left more marks, drawing out more cries, Catra hovered over the waistband of Adora’s trousers, smirking. Her eyes rose up, tail running up and down one of her friend’s sides, soothing the burning pain. Even though she hated Adora right now, wanted to tear her apart, a small part of her still cared enough to check up on her and leave her without lasting damage.

 “Although. I think it’s about time we end this game. Unless you want to get caught. Have the other cadets see me lording over you, all red and needy. All you have to do is tell me what you want.”

 Adora’s head fell forward, matted blonde hair obscuring her vision and clinging to her sweat-soaked brow. Her cheeks were red, on fire, pupils dilated and gaze barely focused on Catra. She groaned. No matter how much she needed Catra, needed her touch, she hated saying it. Nothing made her feel worse, but neither did anything else excite her as much. Nails receded back as fingers hooked around the top of her trousers.

 

 “Say it, Adora.”

 “Catra…I…”

 

Tail returned to rest behind Catra, yellow-blue eyes shining with enjoyment and mischief. Adora groaned again, closing her eyes. She couldn’t bear to look while she spoke.

 

“Please…Catra…I need…”

 “Yes?”

 “I need…you.”

 

With mock dissatisfaction, Catra shifted her hands away, resting them in her lap as she looked up at the struggling Adora. All she had to do was wait a little longer.

 

 “I’m sorry, Adora, but that’s not the magic phrase. Try harder. Or I’m going to leave you an unsatisfied, needy, wreck of-”

 “Catra, for the love of Etheria, if you’re going to fuck me then just do it already!”

 

No sooner had the harsh words left her, Adora raised a hand to her mouth and bit down on her palm, eyes shooting open and staring at Catra. She saw the wide smirk on her face, as well as the slightest hint of a blush. In a matter of moments, her trousers were around her ankles as kisses and bites were trailed up her left leg. Catra paused at the juncture between her thighs, skipping over white boxer shorts to lavish attention of the other thigh. Adora’s head lurched back against the lockers, hips jutting out in a desperate bid for friction that never came.

 “Since when did you get such a filthy mouth Adora?”

 Catra hummed into her thigh, taking a particularly deep bite as hands returned to ball into her thick hair.

 

“Don’t tell me I’ve been rubbing off on you.”

 As her teeth pulled away, her fingers found their way to the hem and elastic of Adora’s shorts.

 

“They say imitation is the best form of flattery.”

 Every so slowly, she pulled them down, hearing a gasp.

 

“You really should shed the perfect student image. I have to say, I prefer this other side of you. Submissive. Whimpering.”

 Adora felt her legs being pushed apart, shakily taking one of them from out of both trouser and pants leg. Her heart thundered in her ears, rumbling through her chest, eyes staring up at the ceiling. She feared looking down again. Tempting though it was. Catra’s fingers danced across her skin again, thumb rubbing over the already blackening bruise on the inside of her thigh, breath ghosting her hip bones.

 

“Sometimes, I love to hate you.”

 

With little warning, one finger glided through her, assessing the state of her arousal. Catra hummed, purred even, leaving just shy of the intense burning that plagued Adora’s body. She hissed from the contact, hips quaking, hands burying deeper into the cat-girl’s hair.

 “Oh, Gods, Catra!”

 Adora felt her whole body convulse as the single digit was soon replaced by the perfect roughness of Catra’s tongue. Her breaths came heavy and erratic, eyes unable to remain closed or open, fluttering between the two states. Each lick sent a shockwave through her core, skin burning and aching in equal measure. Adora knew that she would not be able to last long, she never did.

 Catra’s tongue mapped her dips and curves, the lines between her, teeth ever so slightly grazing her swollen flesh. She drank her in, dangerously close to tipping her over the edge without touching her deeply. Adora bemoaned how easily her body betrayed her, how quickly Catra could turn her on and send her into infuriating bliss. With each motion of her hips, the tension grew, coiling harder and faster, still with no release coming. She groaned, low and long, desperately airing her frustrations.

 

There was a pause, a cease-fire.

 

Then, Adora gasped.

 

Legs locking around the cat-girl’s head as the tip of her tongue brushed over her clit. She could feel the smug grin, but cared not. Long, wide strokes were mixed up with short, sharp flicks. Her voice rose higher, teeth biting down on her lip to surpass every moan and whine that would otherwise escape her. Catra did not deserve that much acknowledgement. As lips curled around the sensitive bundle of nerves, gently sucking, she cursed.

  A torrent of pleasure drowned her senses, hips jutting out one last time as the moment fell into a crescendo. Adora could feel herself falling down the locker, but two hands came to rest around her. Holding her up just under her backside, fingers clawing into her skin. No sooner had the moment come, it faded. Catra slid away, unceremoniously allowing Adora to drop to the ground. She felt her head being tilted up by the strong curve of the cat-girl’s tail, eyes locking with her heavily dazed ones.

 “Next time, I won’t be so nice. Remember that when you want to make me out to be a fool.”

 Her words were laced with a vicious promise, and Adora felt herself shudder, only able to nod in response. Catra flashed a wicked grin, turning around to exit the room.

 “You might want to tidy yourself up. Won’t be long before the other cadets finish their training session.”

 Shakily, Adora lifted a hand to move a stray piece of hair from her eyes, watching as Catra gave her a back-handed wave.

 “Bye Adora.”

 

Her head fell back against the locker, one final sigh escaping her. As the pleasure faded away, she began to feel numb. Both emotionally and physically. It was always the same routine. She would remain seated on the floor for a few minutes, before the spark of talking caused her to get up and bolt. All the while, examining her feelings about Catra.

 

Did she like her?

Of course.

 

Did she mind their heated encounters?

No.

 

Did she ever wonder if Catra lo-

No…

 

Slowly returning to normal dress and straightening out her hair, Adora made her way out of the locker room and towards her dorm. As much as she wanted to go and take part in regulated meal time, her stomach could not take it. What she needed was a shower. And time to think.

* * *

 

 Catra made her way back to the rooftops, overlooking the Whispering woods, watching the smoke rise from a section to the east. Her anger had not subsided and was being aggravated by a host of other feelings. Fingers dragged down her face as she let out a frustrated scream, body falling back onto the platform. A few clouds floated overhead, mixed into the fading blue-grey of the sky.

 

Did she really, truly hate Adora?

 No.

 

She could never bring herself to hate her only friend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?  
> Hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr! @TheRainbowFox13 or the-rainbow-fox-13


End file.
